


Pros and Cons

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, commentfic, cutter_rubirosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie's making a list. She's checking it more than twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cutter_rubirosa's !commentfic post. The prompt was a screencap.

She sat at the table in Mike’s office, making a pro-con list concerning a relationship with Mike. He was out with Jack so she was free to read the items aloud to convince herself that it was a bad idea. But as she read the list, she knew that this act was in vain.

“Pros: he understands my job and schedule, obviously. We work well together, like equal partners. He listens to my opinion, even if he doesn’t agree with my viewpoint. He makes me feel special with small gestures. He is caring when he’s not an ass. He’s attractive, intelligent, and ambitious. He’s dedicated to justice, willing to do anything in its pursuit.” She tapped the pen to her lip. “Cons: he’s still my boss. We might be seeing too much of each other already. He’s an ass when he’s not caring. He’s too obvious in his attraction to me to the point that it’s annoying and distracting with all the looks he’s sending. He used me to make things go in his favor in court. Sometimes, he puts his work before everything and everyone in his life. If it doesn’t work out, everything will be different…awkward and I’d have to transfer to White Collar after all.”

She was going to be with Mike. She knew that. No logical voice with a convincing reason or a written list was going to prevent her from going through with this. But why was she agonizing over it so much? She could just say something and make it official. Was this a big mistake? Was it a big risk she shouldn’t be taking? Connie closed her eyes and groaned. She threw the pen in frustration.

“Ow, you’ve got quite the arm, Connie. I might have to ask you to join the office softball team,” Mike said with the pen awkwardly in his hands against his stomach.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean it to go that far.”

“Did you miss me?” he asked jokingly.

She honestly didn’t want to answer that question. She changed the subject, “How was your meeting with the judge and Jack?”

“What you’d expect. I didn’t say much. Thankfully, didn’t have to.” He shrugged out of his jacket and sat opposite her. “Hard at work or hardly working?”

She put her hand over the list. “A little of both.” She stood up. “I should get back to my desk.” She gathered up her files and papers, making sure the list was securely in her hand and couldn’t fall out.

“Is something bothering you, Connie?”

She shook her head quickly, making a mental note that she should add that to the list: Mike was good at reading her. She was unsure which column it went into. She smiled as she passed him on the way to the door.

She dumped her things on her desk and sat down to regain her composure. He was driving her crazy, but in a good way, she knew. She couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of him in his office, now with a confused look on his face. That look was goofy on him. Very cute, like a little boy. She sifted through her things to find the list to update it. She pulled the list to her and realized that it was just trial notes.

“Oh shit,” she said. The list was probably on the floor of Mike’s office because of her harried getaway.

“Hey, Connie. I think this is yours.” Mike said as he stepped out the door, holding the list.

She sheepishly reached for it. “Yeah. Mike—“

“I didn’t read it.” He said as he handed it over then went back inside.

Connie added, “he respects my privacy,” to her list and then put it away. She knocked on the office door before going inside.


End file.
